Contrast T1
by Ioseas
Summary: Han pasado 3 años de lo ocurrido en Shamballa, y ahora habra un nuevo conflicto que resolver. (Psycho pass) Tras lo ocurrido hace ya algunos años, la energía comienza a fallar y Mira ha sido robada, Kyouma hara todo lo posible por encontrar respuestas tras los hechos ocurridos. (Dimension W) Primera temporada del fic contrast...


**Tras el pesimo final, que se que nadie agrado de como si nunca te hubiera conocido, he decidido regresar con este fic, que poco a poco hare, estara divido en temporadas, y les advierto que se actualizaria capitulo una ves por mes, pero habra ocasiones que tarde no un mes ni dos por cuestiones universitarias, asi que tengan un poco de pasiencia.**

 **Dicho lo anterior espero que los fans de la serie lo vayan encontrando interesante, recuerden que me pueden hacer criticas constructivas y destructivas, las cuales tomare en cuenta. Que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Un hombre de aspecto anciano, con un cabello plateado total, se encuentra leyendo un libro muy interesante, los drones merodean las celdas y sus vecinos en las celdas adyacentes no pueden evitar escucharlo.

-Morir…, dormir; no más ¡Y pensar que con un sueño damos fin al pesar del corazón y a los mil naturales conflictos que constituyen la herencia de la carne! ¡He aquí un término devotamente apetecible! ¡Morir…, dormir! ¡Dormir!… ¡Tal vez soñar! ¡Sí, ahí está el obstáculo! ¡Porque es forzoso que nos detenga el considerar qué sueños pueden sobrevenir en aquel sueño de la muerte, cuando nos hayamos librado del torbellino de la vida! ¡He aquí la reflexión que da existencia tan larga al infortunio! Porque ¿quién aguantaría los ultrajes y desdenes del mundo, la injuria del opresor, la afrenta del soberbio, las congojas del amor desairado, las tardanzas de la justicia, las insolencias del poder y las vejaciones que el paciente mérito recibe del hombre indigno, cuando uno mismo podría procurar su reposo con un simple estilete? ¿Quién querría llevar tan duras cargas, gemir y sudar bajo el peso de una vida afanosa, si no fuera por el temor de un algo, después de la muerte, esa ignorada región cuyos confines no vuelve a traspasar viajero alguno, temor que confunde nuestra voluntad y nos impulsa a soportar aquellos males que nos afligen, antes que lanzarnos a otros que desconocemos? (William Shakespeare, Hamlet). –Terminaba su lectura por el día, y miraba afuera.

-Sal. –Llegaba uno de los psicólogos por el hombre que inmediatamente salió siendo custodiado por drones y camino detrás del médico.

-Esto se ha vuelto muy aburrido, y no estoy clasificado personalmente para ser ejecutor. –Sonrió con cara de burla.

-No lo quieren reclutar Senji-Sensei. –Contestaba el medico sin voltear a verlo.

Fueron a una sala de color gris donde se encontraba Joshu Kasie.

-Déjalo, yo me encargo de lo demás. –Decía la mujer preparando una inyección.

El hombre asintió y se retiró poco a poco, cuando ya no se escucharon los pasos tiro la jeringa y ella habló.

-¿Recuerdas a Shougo? –Cuestionaba la mujer con rostro de seriedad, al hombre que estaba de pie cabizbajo.

-El lector lega-ilegal, gran estudiante, era muy esforzado. –Respondió con poco entusiasmo el hombre.

-Te informo que él ha muerto. –Dijo la mujer tomando el rostro del hombre para verlo directo a los ojos.

-He de suponer que ahora forma parte de ti, o incluso platico con él ahora mismo. –Comento con una voz de poco asombro ante el asunto.

-Lamento decirle que no, fue asesinado de un balazo en la cabeza, por lo que me fue imposible reclutarlo, y bien sabe que él estaba en contra de este tipo de justicia, lo que lo hacía más imposible. –Argumento Kasie.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no vienes por Shougo, ¿Qué te trae a mí? –Cuestiono el hombre que tomo el brazo de Kasie con firmeza.

-He leído algo interesante, algo por lo que te volviste ilegal como escritor. –Dijo la mujer quien soltó al hombre con lentitud.

-La teoría de las dimensiones, el libro contrast, no es bueno que leas ese libro. –Dijo el hombre comenzando a razonar lo que escribió.

-Sé que lograste el viaje en dimensiones. –Expreso la mujer con voz firme.

-Sólo logre enviar un objeto. –Respondió el profesor que comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué recibiste a cambio? –Cuestiono la mujer aun con voz firme.

-Una moneda que no sirve para nada. –Sonrío el hombre para luego en su andar de vueltas volver a toparse de frente a la mujer.

-Dame esa moneda. –Con voz ahora más firme, pidió de forma rigorista la moneda.

-No la tengo aquí, creo la destruí el día que la quise analizar, emitió un tipo de energía raro y después ¡cabum! Desapareció, se fue. –Con un tono de sinceridad comento el hombre.

-Quiero que vuelvas abrir el portal y después vayas por más monedas, yo me encargare de la investigación. –Dijo la mujer en cierto tono altanero.

-¿En dónde conseguiré los materiales para poder construir la maquina dimensional?, no es muy fácil y menos barato, y más para un criminal como yo, nunca nos traen los pedidos Kesie, eres mala con nosotros, aparte yo no estoy en apoyo a Sybil, ¿Cuál es mi ventaja en esto? –Se fue a sentar al piso, como queriendo negociar.

-Libertad, te desapareceré del radar de Sybil, no existirías, serias nada. –Proponía la mujer.

-Prefiero seguir aquí, aquí sirvo de algo, si eso es lo que propones me niego. –Con postura firme el hombre suspiraba tras sus palabras.

-Llevas 5 años encerrado aquí, no creo que quieras terminar tu vida en este precipicio. –Kasie quería el sí de aquel hombre.

-Para empezar, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera meta en esto? –Quería indagar en las ideas de Kasie el hombre.

-Simple investigación. –Respondió Kasie con un poco de duda.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que te uniste a ellos Isami Nakada. –Con una cara sonriente el hombre la tomo del hombro.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta profesor. –También sonreía Kasie, quien tomo la mano del hombre con la que este sujetaba su hombro.

-Hace 15 años que hable contigo, nunca pensé llegar a estas instancias de verte en Sybil, ¿es enserio? –Con rostro de decepción el hombre camino a la salida de aquel cuarto.

-Quiero un mundo para mí. –Dijo Kasie al profesor que se disponía regresar a su celda por cuenta propia. –Quiero ya sea este o el otro, pero tú te quedarías con uno. –Sonrió Kasie y le extendió la mano.

El hombre con rostro desencajado volteo a verla, y negó con la cabeza, pero de su bolso saco algo.

-Toma, los llama coils, realmente yo pude viajar aquel universo aquella ocasión, me di cuenta de algo raro, son la dimensión Y, y nosotros la dimensión W, lo increíble es que, les damos energía ilimitada a ellos. –El hombre por fin salió de la habitación dejando la moneda en las manos de Kasie.

* * *

Han pasado ya 3 años de lo ocurrido en Shamballa, una embarcación que salió de dicha isla artificial arribaba al continente americano.

-Hola, hola chicos, mi nombre es Thiago y esto es Chile, sean bienvenidos. –Un joven de cerca de 22 años, con mucha energía en el habla y varios artículos de computadora, si un hacker en pocas palabras, era el que recibía la embarcación.

Comenzaron a bajar los pasajeros uno a uno, hasta que Thiago detuvo a uno.

-Pensé que eras un mito. –El joven miro a un hombre alto, cabello negro y puntiagudo, fuerte y con una postura tipo militar.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto aquel hombre.

-Shinya Kougami, un prófugo de Sybil, esto es increíble, se sabe que fuiste inspector y luego ejecutor, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con Sybil? –Respondió el joven con mucha energía.

-Lo estuve, pero por algo ahora soy un prófugo, no debo relacionarme con este programa que acabo con mi vida desafortunadamente. –Contestaba Kougami que bajo con brusquedad la mochila que llevaba consigo.

-¡Wow!, Eres de verdad, cuando dijeron que vendrías a mi continente me emocione mucho, ven, ven, vamos a mi oficina te quiero mostrar algo. –Llevaba Thiago a Kougami a una casa rodante donde tenía muchas computadoras.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Cuestiono asombrado Kougami, que comenzó a fisgonear un poco.

-Hace más de un año que Sybil y Estados Unidos, se aliaron, el gobierno de Estados Unidos quiso que todos los países del continente aceptaran también ello, pero México, Brasil, Chile, Perú y Argentina, se negaron, pero desafortunadamente México y Perú, no pudieron contra la jerarquía de Sybil. Mas sin en cambio, Chile, Argentina y Brasil, unieron fuerzas para no caer en ese mismo imperio, y logramos hacer una red de hackeo, aquí muy difícilmente podrá entrar ese sistema, yo soy el importante aquí, soy el jefe viejo. –Sonrió el joven que demostraba más de sus "juguetes".

Después de un rato, salieron a caminar y Thiago le explico algo más a Kougami.

-Mira, esta parte de América es la mejor, te voy a contar que desde hace 3 meses hemos hecho esto una sociedad de refugiados, claro necesitamos guerrilleros, y hay muchos que aceptan ello, otros aceptan ir por víveres, algunos otros hacen la comida, por allá veras a los hackers, claro también hay maestros y voluntarios de enseñanza, hay niños, mujeres, ancianos, tenemos muchas personas aquí. Pero no tenemos médicos, no tenemos seguridad, a pesar de que todos estamos en contra de Sybil, hay chicos, o personas grandes que vienen a robar parte de los víveres, no siempre alcanza para todos y menos si vienen los mismo a robarnos, queremos un capataz que cuide la comida. –Comentaba Thiago.

-Vine de Shamballa con varios de mis guerrilleros, muchos de ellos aprendieron primeros auxilios, los mismo que yo aprendí cuando fuera inspector y ejecutor de Sybil, les podemos aportar seguridad, y voluntarios para sanar a las personas. –Argumentaba y proponía Kougami.

-Eso sería genial viejo, nos ayudarían mucho, este lugar no es tan seguro al final de cuentas, hace un mes Sybil traspasó nuestros hackeos, y un batallón comandado por un estadounidense acabaron con la vida de varios de nuestros guerrilleros, y la verdad muertos por esta zona no quiero –Con voz un poco más triste hablaba Tiago.

-Muy bien, pues manos a la obra. –Dijo Kougami con un rostro de seriedad.

Los meses fueron pasando hasta que todos comenzaron a vivir a una gran armonía, llegaban cada vez más refugiados, y Kougami era el que los recibía.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

-Y listo, ahora podremos ocupar estos hologramas en las zonas más peligrosas de Japón y no ser detectados. –Expresaba con alegría Hinakawa

-Eso es excelente, haz hecho un gran trabajo, espero pronto entren en funcionamiento. –Lo abrazaba energéticamente Shion.

-Esperemos a las próximas pruebas, por el momento vamos a descansar, mañana empezamos en el turno matutino con la inspectora Shimotsuki. –Comentaba con voz seria Yayoi.

Las horas pasaron, Akane se encontraba en la oficina y un ruido se escuchó, a lo que enseguida la inspectora salió a investigar que era.

-Lo siento si te espante. –Una voz a lo lejos se escuchaba.

-A, eres tu Sugou. –Entre carcajadas Akane gritaba.

Pero a su espalda alguien más llego.

-Inspectora, ya casi se termina el turno, sería bueno que… -Era Ginoza que al aparecer detrás de Akane, la espantó y ella actuó en defensa propia tirándolo al piso de un solo movimiento.

-O lo siento, no aparezcas de la nada Gino, ven arriba. –Akane le daba la mano a Gino que estaba en el piso, y Sugou solo reía.

El turno nocturno estaba llegando a su fin, era raro, ningún incidente se había presentado, de hecho casi no había crimines importantes por resolver. Akane se encontraba en el balcón con cigarro mirando hacia la calle, de pronto un auto plateado apareció entre las calles, iba a una alta velocidad, la inspectora se movilizo y fue por su equipo en turno.

Enseguida salieron en un auto de sybil, tras el auto, pero al ir en la persecución Sugou se percató de algo raro.

-Detén el auto. –Decía Sugou a Akane quien iba en el lado del conductor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestiono Akane.

-No lo ven, el auto solo está dando vueltas en círculo, en cualquier momento volverá a pasar por aquí. –Comentaba el ejecutor que enseguida bajo del auto, tras el salió Akane.

Ginoza quedo confuso, pero después también bajo del vehículo, pero cuando él estaba saliendo una luz se vio frente a ellos.

-Ahí van. –Señalaba Akane el auto, pero sus dos súbditos estaban parcialmente congelados mirando a su alrededor.

-Inspectora, dígame que no estoy soñando. –Decía Ginoza, con voz cortada.

-¿Dónde rayos es que estamos? –Preguntaba Sugou, con cara de disgusto.

La inspectora no entendía a que se referían sus dos compañeros ejecutores, ella seguía mirando las calles normales y obscuras de Japón, pero también ella no descuido su prioridad el auto plateado, por lo que se puso en el camino del auto, pero cuando todo parecía que el auto la iba a atropellar, ella lo traspaso como si de un fantasma se tratara.

El rostro de Akane quedo pálido, pero cuando volteo para ver a donde se había ido el auto, se encontró con que ya se había detenido, un hombre de vestimenta aguada, cabello puntiagudo y barba, bajo del auto para correr al otro lado y bajar a una joven que parecía desmayada, o hasta muerte, el rostro del hombre era de preocupación.

Parecía que algo le decía a la chica pero Akane no escuchaba, el dominator no le respondía y ella se comenzó a paralizar, pero de pronto el destello de luz despareció con el auto y las dos personas que se habían visto.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Cuestiono aun confuso Sugou

-Lo que haya sido es demasiado raro. –Le respondía Ginoza.

Cuando regresaban al auto, en un edificio a 5 km de donde estaban se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

-Háblenle al resto del equipo, esto debe ser grave. –Ordenaba Akane a los hombres que asintieron.

Ginoza se comunicó con la inspectora Shimotsuki, que minutos después hizo acto presencia con los 2 ejecutores que estaban bajo su mando.

-¿Cuál es la situación? –La inspectora quería saber qué había sucedido en el lugar.

-Parece un nuevo ataque terrorista nuevamente. –Respondía Akane.

Los equipos se dividieron, y cuando entraron 6 hombres con cascos parecidos a los que había traficado Makishima aparecieron frente a ellos.

Akane dio la orden de solo desarmar, pero no disparar, al menos de ser necesario. La inspectora Shimotsuki y los ejecutores hicieron caso a la orden, pero Yayoi y Hinakawa si tuvieron que disparar, por lo que solo se detuvieron 4 hombres que fueron trasladados para ser interrogados.

Durante el tiempo de interrogación fue la inspectora Shimotsuki quien trato de tener respuestas de los detenidos, pero tras interrogar a tres de ellos no tubo respuestas, cuando llego el cuarto hombre a ser interrogado Tsunemori llego y hablo con el hombre.

-Muy bien creo que ustedes creen que esta oficina solo se viene a jugar, ¿verdad? –Se sentaba con un poco de rudeza Akane.

-Pues hay un policía bueno y uno malo, quieren que el delincuente coopere, pero no interrogan solo parlan sin parar en este lugar. –El hombre esposado con voz gruesa sonreía descaradamente a la inspectora.

-Define que es interrogar para ti y te interrogare como tú quieres ser interrogado. –Comento la inspectora un persuadiendo un poco al criminal.

-Preguntas y respuestas, usted pregunta yo hablo, pero acerca del tema del crimen cometido, y el cual yo veo inexistente en este caso, ya que portamos el casco, pero comparación de hace algunos años nosotros no causamos ningún alboroto. –Argumentaba aquel hombre.

-Se nota que estudio, ¿Quién es usted? –Cuestionaba Akane.

-Mi nombre es Kenji Sakawa, hombre empresario, si tengo estudios. Respondía el hombre con rostro serio.

-¿Quién te dio el casco? –Siguió otra pregunte por parte de Akane.

-Makishima. –Regalaba una gran sonrisa el hombre.

-Eso no lo creo, Makishima acudía a verdaderos criminales, no a gente como usted, no veo en su rostro que esté en contra del sistema. –Miraba Akane al hombre fijamente. –Vamos segunda oportunidad, ¿Quién te dio el casco? –Akane se notaba un poco enojada en esta ocasión.

-Makishima, Makishima Shoujo. –Respondía muy sereno el hombre.

-Me cansare pronto y sacare respuestas a la mala, ultima oportunidad, ¿Quién te dio el casco? –Akane mostro un rostro de enojo para el hombre.

-Por última vez señorita inspectora, me lo dio Makishima Shoujo. –Un rostro de verdadera sinceridad era el que regalaba el hombre, que después le regalaba una sonrisa a Akane.

Akane salió bastante enojada del cuarto de interrogación, tomó su cajetilla de cigarros, saco un cigarro, luego su encendedor, y caminando directo a la oficina de la división uno, fue fumando. Llegando ahí Akane saco a todos y se quedó a solas con Shimotsuki.

-¿Qué te dijeron los otros hombres? –Preguntaba una Akane enojada.

-Se puede calmar inspectora, tengo mi reporte hecho, aquí, ahí puede ver lo que los tres hombres dijeron, nada. –Respondía un poco nerviosa la joven inspectora.

-No sé qué quieres ocultar pero, algo escondes tú, ¿Qué te dijeron los otros hombres inspectora? –Akane no paraba de estar enojada.

-No esconde nada. –Llegaba Kasei a detener el conflicto a palabras. –Inspectora Shimotsuki, me permite un momento a solas con la inspectora Tsunemori. –Ordeno Kasei y la inspectora las dejo rápidamente.

-No cuestione el trabajo de nadie en este lugar señorita Tsunemori, sabemos que esos cascos salieron de la mente de Makishima, ellos los pudieron ocultar y sacarlos ahora, deje de inventar nuevas respuestas que no la tendrá, este crimen está resuelto, no hay nada ni nadie, que perseguir, no se nuble por cosas tontas inspectora. –Argumentaba Kasei.

Akane planeaba responder con mala cara, pero cuando Akane estaba dispuesta a hablar Kasei camino fuera de la oficina.

* * *

Tras unos días de lo ocurrido, en las noticias se relataban sucesos como el que había vivido Akane, la gente se empezó a preocupar, pensaban que estaban empezando a remplazar a la gente con simples hologramas, pero lo que preocupaba es que parecían demasiado reales en ocasiones. Esto ocasiono que la gente generara grandes alborotos y se la sociedad comenzó a nublarse en general.

-Esto es un hecho sin antecedentes inspectora. –Hombre de vestimenta formal dando la espalda a Akane, quien se encontraba sentada, esto porque serbia un poco de té.

-Lo se Saiga-sensei, pero las cosas ha sido demasiado raras últimamente, los cascos volvieron aparecer y los actos terroristas han vuelto también. –Comentaba Akane.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué sabido de Estados Unidos? –Cuestiono el profesor.

-Nada lo último que supe fue que un general mexicano hizo que México se rindiera de la nada. –Respondió Akane quien tomo la tasa de té, que el profesor ya había preparado.

-General Gutiérrez, lo sé porque su hija está aquí desde hace más de un año. –Hablaba con voz serena aquel hombre.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Pregunto Akane.

-Señorita, sépase que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero usted es muy aferrada y lo querrá saber a pesar de las consecuencias que esto traiga. –Sonreía el hombre tras sus palabras. –Es una joven de me tomo 18 o 19 años, es lectora, en ocasiones viene aquí y le enseño japonés, a pesar de ser mexicana, maneja de manera fluida el inglés. –Concluyo el profesor.

Tras aquellas palabras la chica de la que hablaban llego a la puerta acompañada de drones.

-I come in, plise. –Una chica demasiado joven hacia presencia en el lugar.

-Of course. –El profesor sonreía a la llegada de la chica.

-What's your name? –Comenzó de curiosa Akane.

-My name es Miranda, Miranda Gutiérrez. –Contesto la chica. –And you?

-Oh, my name is Akane Tsunemori. –Respondió Akane. –How old are you?

-Ninetheen years old. –Respondió la chica.

-Your father is the general Gutiérrez? –Esto comenzó a ser una interrogación.

-Yes, he is my father, why so many questions? –La chica comenzó a intimidarse.

-She is a inspector of sibyl, and does a good job. –Argumento el profesor, que posterior ello sonrío.

-Dice el profesor Saiga que estas aprendiendo japonés. –Comento Akane.

-Sí, muy poco llevo aprendido, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por aprender más. –Comentaba la joven.

-Muy bien, creo que mejor me retiro, see you later. –Se despedia Akane, que comenzó a dejar el lugar con un rostro de preocupación, y algo sospechaba Akane, por lo que fue a hablar con Kasei.

* * *

-¿A qué se debe la presencia de una chica mexicana en la cárcel de sybil? –Una Akane enfurecida llegando a reclamar a Kasei

-Señorita Tsunemori, no creí jamás que fuera una chica mal educada, recuerde que antes de entrar a un lugar debe tocar la puerta, ¡salga! –Con una voz de desagrado Kasei corrió a la inspectora.

-No lo hare hasta que me responda. –Akane cada vez estaba más enojada.

-Eh dicho que te vayas, ¡ahora! –Kasei estaba escondiendo algo.

-Deme una respuesta, no me iré hasta tener respuesta. –Continúo aferrada Akane.

-¿Quiere respuestas inspectora Tsunemori?, no las tendrá conmigo, la chica fue enviada por los Estados Unidos a Japón hace más de un año, yo no tengo las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, ella está aquí porque debe estar, es lo único que le puedo decir. –Argumento Kasei, que sin más camino fuera de oficina de manera rápida.

Akane quedo confusa tras la respuesta, pero cuando estaba decidida a salir de la oficina el hombre que había visto Akane anteriormente salió de la nada.

-¿Dónde está? –Cuestiono el hombre con voz rigorista.

-¿De qué habla? –Pregunto Akane.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo y dime donde esta Mira. –Ordenaba el hombre molesto.

-No sé de qué me está hablando, ¿de dónde salió usted? –Akane se notó un poco pasmada.

El hombre ataco con técnicas militares a las que Akane respondió, pero termino por ser sometida por aquel hombre.

-Yo vengo de un lugar diferente a este y quiero a Mira ahora. –Hablaba el hombre.

-¿Cómo entro? –Preguntaba una Akane que estaba en el piso, con la cara mirando al lado izquierdo teniendo al hombre encima de ella.

-No entre, ya estaba aquí. –Respondió el hombre.

De pronto Koorogi hizo en presencia en el lugar.

-Hey Kyouma basta, ella no es la persona que estamos buscando. –Hizo que el hombre se bajara de la inspectora. –Venga, venga arriba, disculpe a mi amigo, pero la verdad nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, por lo que he visto ustedes son la dimensión que nosotros conocemos como la diemnsion W, y nosotros pertenecemos a la Y, entramos aquí por medio de un portal que cree, y pues bueno, queremos encontrar a una amiga que funciona con un coin, pero la robaron. –Argumentaba el buen Koorogi, quien le daba una mano a Akane para que pudiera levantarse.

-Esto es una broma, basta o se nublaran si siguen mintiendo asi. –Respondía Akane con voz molesta.

-No es ninguna broma, es más se lo podemos desmostrar, adelante Koorogi. –Le daba una palmada en la espalda a Koorgi, Kyouma, que anterior a ello, hizo una señal de disculpa a Akane.

-Muy bien Kyouma, todos unos pasos atrás que aquí va. –De su cinturón saco un artefacto parecido a una pistola pero con una antena en la parte de enfrente; al dispararla un agujero de color obscuro apareció frente a ellos.

-Adelante. –Koorogi cedía el paso a los otros dos que entraron enseguida.

-Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir con que nos nublaríamos? –Pregunto Kyouma a la inspectora que estaba sorprendida.

-A, en este lugar se juzga a la gente por su color de psycho pass. –Contesto Akane si dejar de mirar el agujero, y caminando hacia esté.

Los tres desaparecieron en el agujero sin dejar ningún rastro, minutos después Kasei entro con Shimotsuki, a quien regañaba de manera exagerada.

-Te dije que Akane debe estar alejada de este asunto, ve por esa niña y dile que deje de visitar al profesor Saiga, o será ejecutada. –Una voz furiosa la que notaba Kasei en esta ocasión.

-Si señora está bien, enseguida hare eso. –Salió del lugar cabizbaja Shimotsuki y en un momento comenzó a tirar lágrimas.

* * *

En el lugar donde se encuentra Kougami las cosas empiezan a ser mejores, un día que no tenían muchas cosas que hacer Thiago llego al cuarto donde dormía una pequeña siesta Kougami.

-Ko, despierta amigo, tengo un gran invento. –Llegaba con mucha energía y despertaba a Kougami moviéndolo.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto Kougami.

-Lo, logre cree una máquina del tiempo, era mi sueño viejo, lo logre, esto es algo increíble, no he entrado, aun quiero ajustarlo pero lo abrí y mira, mira esto, una moneda, mira. –Le enseñaba un coin a Kougami, que lo tomaba en las manos con mucha curiosidad.

-No sé qué sea esto, pero ¿qué pretendes hacer con tu máquina del tiempo? –Cuestiono Kougami.

-Pues está claro Ko, pretendo ir al pasado e impedir que Sybil exista, pero para eso debemos exponernos salir de este lugar y llegar a Japón, debemos ir a donde todo comenzó. –Respondía con mucha energía el hombre.

-¿Entiendes que salir de un lugar peligroso a otro más peligroso, es poner en riesgo tu vida y también estarías dejando inmune a todas las personas que están en este lugar confiando en ti? –Kougami se levantaba de la cama donde dormía, aun cuestionando la decisión del chico.

-Pero lo podemos lograr Ko, tu y yo contra Sybil. –Decía el joven.

-Debo admitir que tienes mucho entusiasmo Thiago, pero realmente ese mundo no está hecho para ti, perderías la vida. –Comentaba Kougami

-Lo sé, pero lo podemos intentar, llegar Japón y abrir la máquina, obvio la probaría primero para poder ver que es lo que hay del otro lado, pero si es un viaje en el tiempo seria genial. –Argumentaba Thiago.

-Thiago. Sybil no es cualquier cosa, es la sociedad, es el gobierno, ¡eres tú! –Se mostraba un hombre firme Kougami.

-No, yo no soy Sybil, yo soy Thiago y sé que acabare con Sybil. –Comenzaba a llorar el joven que tenía una decisión tomada.

-Conocí a un hombre que quería eso Thiago, y lo termine matando de un disparo. –Kougami se acercó al joven cabizbajo, y solo le dio una palmada en la espalda, para salir tomar un cigarro de su bolsa del pantalón encenderlo y luego camina a la playa donde estaba la soledad.

-Dijiste que no habría sustituto Kougami. –La imagen de Makishima comenzó a caminar del lado de Kougami.

-Y no lo hay, ese joven que está ahí, es muy diferente a ti. –Respondía Kougami.

-Tiene lo necesario, déjalo, quiero verlo intentar no te pongas en su camino. –Sonría Makishima tras sus palabras.

-No lo quiero ver morir, cuando mataste a Sasayama, me sentí muy mal, ese sentimiento de amistad fue lastimado, por lo que en este nuevo amigo que tengo no debo pasar por lo mismo. –Contesto Kougami.

-La amistad no es algo real, tampoco lo es el amor Kougami, nada en este mundo es real, ni tú. –Finalizaba Makishima.

-Eso no importa para mí, porque yo los hago reales, y aunque yo no sea real, a diferencia de ti, yo aún existo y puedo cambiar al mundo. –Concluía su plática de los dos hombres en la playa, para luego Kougami ir por Thiago.

Cuando Kougami regreso a buscar a Thiago, se dio cuenta de que no estaba, por lo que siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró repartiendo comida con algunos niños.

-¿Vienes a regañarme más? –Preguntaba sin mirar a Kougami.

-No, vengo a preguntar, ¿Cuánta efectividad crees tener para lograr tu objetivo? –Sonreía Kougami que también comenzó a repartir comida.

-Ven. –Kougami y Thiago caminaron un poco lejos del lugar para no ser escuchados. –Estoy con la seguridad suficiente de que esto puede salir Ko, obviamente alguien daría su vida por el objetivo, y es entrar a la máquina, pero antes debemos estar en Japón hay que ir. –Decía el joven a Kougami.

-Vamos a ir a Japón, prepara tus cosas. –Respondía Kougami al chico que enseguida fue por todas sus cosas y en un barco donde llegaba refugiados zarparon a Japón.

* * *

 _Contenido extra_

 _Ginoza ha creado un chat._

 _Gino: ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Akane?_

 _Shion: Espera creo que la deje en mi bolsillo._

 _Gino:_ ಠ╭╮ಠ _, esto es serio Shion, no la encuentro._

 _Yayoi: Yo creo que está buscando a Ko._

 _Gino: Ese prrro no se puede acercar a ella_ ಠ _o_ ಠ _._

 _Shion: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_

 _Gino:_ _ᕙ_ _(_ _‸_ _‶_ _)_ _ᕗ_ _, lo matare si lo hace._

 _Shion: ¿Quisiera ver esa golpiza?_

 _Yayoi: Jajajaja, te arrastraría por el suelo Gino._

 _Gino: Soy más fuerte que él._

 _Shion: Pero es más fuerte el amor de Akane por él._

 _Hakawa: wooooooo!_

 _Sugou: Eso es golpe bajo._

 _Gino: /3_ _ᕙ_ _(_ _‸_ _‶_ _)_ _ᕗ_ _, eres cruel Shion._

 _Shion: Si ya sabes como soy, ¿para qué me agregas a tu conversación?_

 _Gino: Pensé que serias una mujer seria._

 _Yayou: Y lo es ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)._

 _Shimotsuki está escribiendo…_

 _Shimotsuki sigue escribiendo…_

 _Shimotsuki ha abandonado la conversación._

* * *

 **Habia reservado el capitulo para el dia 29 de abril, pero por cuestion de responsabilidad mía he decidido empezar este día. A si mismo espero estar actualizando más tardar el 15 de mayo mis amigos tengo que estudiar para examenes esta semana de "vacaciones", los dejo y muchas gracias por leer...  
**


End file.
